Characters
RobPlaysThatGame and RobPlaysThoseGames are known by fans for having different roleplaying and Let's Play series centered around the lives and routines of various characters. '''The Chesterfield Family: '''The family was born in Rob's "LET'S PLAY THE SIMS 3" series, launched October 3rd, 2012. Rob had intentions of making a character that seemed like an annoying person to be around, and settled with the name Chet Chesterfield. He later went on to meet Tuesday, who became his wife, and had two kids, Duck and Duckina. The Chesterfield name stuck around as an inside joke in Rob's future series, going on to name the city in his MCMagic Creative series (Chester Fields) and the series itself when it transferred to his Minecraft Server. '''Brock Cop: '''Brock is a character created midway through Rob's "MEET BROCK COP" video, uploaded October 19th, 2014. The video was of Rob playing a Minecraft version of the popular game Counter Strike on the Hypixel Minigames Server. Brock is known for having a police officer-like voice (or what Rob believes to be), a confident personality and repeating his name midway through and in the end of sentences as if everything he says is a quote. When describing the character, Brock said: "I'm gonna end everything I say with my name, so it becomes a quote. —Brock Cop". According to the video "PEDAL TO THE METAL 2 (Doug Porter)", he is a Sargent. '''Rex Calloway/VIRGIL: '''Rex and Virgil were created in the "CAPTAIN'S LOG" series, on October 11th, 2014. The series followed Rex and his computer assistant, VIRGIL, through his misadventures as an astronaut. The series started on Minecraft, but branched to other games towards the end. Rex was known for being clueless about the world around him and extremely clumsy, depending on others for his own survival but crediting himself for his success. The Captain's Log Series ended on the 9th episode, where Rex is shown getting stranded in a deserted island after his manager Tony Roony booked him on a revenge "vacation" for publishing personal conversations on his log. The last episode ends with Rex going to sleep and VIRGIL, now on his wrist watch, asking "We're both going to die out here, aren't we?". Rex is last seen in the first episode of Quantum Leak, where it is revealed he was being controlled by a scientist named Ronald Bacula. Later in the episode it is said that he didn't die and was rescued after Virgil decided to call for help in a nearby elderly vacation home in the island. '''Tony Roony: '''Tony was introduced in the 8th episode of Captain's Log (MEET TONY!) as Rex's talent agent/manager, through a Skype call after Rex and Virgil were discussing the lack of Captain's Log on the channel. Tony owns the fictional company "Roony Talent". He is also the manager of Doug Porter. Tony is characterized as having a nasal voice and old appearance, though his eyes and mouth are just cutouts of Rob's face, and being careless with his signed talents. '''Doug Porter: '''Doug is a stuntman introduced in March 5th, 2015 on Rob's channel. He is characterized as being a cheesy, 90's "radical" stuntman in the fictional city of Los Santos, from the game GTA V. In his introduction video, Doug promotes his fictional series "X-TREME Extreme", where he is shown failing various attempts at stunts and succeeding at the simplest ones. He also starred in the series "Pedal To The Metal", where he goes from skateboarding and biking to car stunts due to "his bones basically being paper mache". He is also shown doing community work as a bus driver after being caught by the police trying to cross the border to Mexico escaping after stealing a car to film more stunt videos. '''Ronald Bacula (Bac): '''Ronald was introduced in the first episode of the series Quantum Leak, on the ThoseGames channel. It is revealed that he is a scientist who had been stuck in the body of Rex Calloway for over 7 years after an experiment with inter-dimensional travelling went wrong. He travels through various game universes taking the role of different characters in the game. He's able to change after he fulfills a set objective in each universe.